


Violet

by ficletsandthelike (schulia_jet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, listen this is just dripping with sugar okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schulia_jet/pseuds/ficletsandthelike
Summary: Red and blue swirl aimlessly, souls connected at last.





	Violet

Lance strolled down the street as per usual, two cups of coffee sending whirls of steam from his hands. Pidge had three different projects due that afternoon, and she was so sunken into the couch that Lance was certain there would be a permanent, gremlin-shaped imprint. Lance hummed to himself, pleasantly warmed by the styrofoam in his hands. It was unusually hot for the middle of December; he could feel sweat forming along his ribs. He stopped, realizing that his chest was heating up faster and faster by the second.

He glanced down and gasped. Through his jacket, a faint blue glow sent tendrils of heat around his sternum and down his spine. Lance quickly scanned the crowd, but no one seemed to notice the light that already pounded in his skull, electricity crackling and muddling his thoughts. There was only one explanation. His soulmate was close, and there was no way he was going to pass them by. He shoved the coffees into a quite surprised passerby’s arms; Pidge would have to survive on yet another Red Bull until he got home.

Startled and annoyed grunts filled the air as Lance pushed past, eyes darting to every source of light. Blinking signs, strings of bulbs, even the flash of teeth caught his eye and jolted disappointment in his stomach, but Lance refused to give up hope; the waves of heat grew almost unbearable, as if to scold him for being so close and yet unable to find…

Him.

Black hair, thick and glossy, rustled as a wide-eyed man no older than Lance clutched at his glowing sweater confusedly. Red swirled up his neck in sharp contrast to his pale skin, stopping near his eyes. Lance nearly stopped in his tracks. His eyes were galaxies, a rich blue seeming almost purple against the scarlet wisps. They turned and focused on Lance, narrowing before realization crashed into their depths.

“Red’s a good color on you,” Lance began shyly. 

His soulmate blushed, stammering, “Blue is really nice- I mean, you look really good- you look good in blue, that’s…” Lance stopped him by placing a gentle hand on his chest. “The name’s Lance,” he said.

“Keith,” the man replied, copying Lance’s position. They let the light twist across their arms and onto each other, seeming to play with its newfound host.

“You live here in the city?”

“Just moved for college, but my brother’s lived here for a few years. You?’

“Couple years for uni, but grew up in Cuba, actually.”

Keith smiled in admiration, and Lance thought that he might just melt, then and there. “Wanna exchange numbers?” Lance asked. After thinking for a moment, he added, “Actually, if you’re not too busy, we could grab some coffee. I just got it but… I sort of gave it to some poor woman when my soul-sensor thing went nuts.” He chuckled, blushing at the fond look already etching itself into Keith’s features. Keith nodded. “Coffee would be great.” They wove their way down the street, Lance leading the way to the first of many coffee dates to come.

Violet tendrils trailed behind their interlaced fingers.


End file.
